


Through the Mind's Eye

by Xylianna



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Wheel of Time
Genre: 69, BDSM, Bondage, Crushes, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Drunk!Ignis, Edging, Gen, GoodDom!Gladio, Iggy is tired of your shit, Kissing, Knife Play, M/M, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Post-Game, Rhuidean, Tumblr, Whitecloaks, clothes swapping, little bit of angst but it gets better, minor Episode: Ignis spoiler, recipeh disaster, top!Ignis, workaholic!Iggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 9,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: Figured I'd copy my Tumblr drabbles over to AO3.   I'll include the prompts for clarity.1: FFXV, Gladnis knife play, NSFW * 2: FFXV, Glandnis fluff * 3: FFXV, Gladnis D/s * 4: FFXV, Promptis kisses * 5: FFXV, Gladnis + Iggy is tired of the chocobros shit * 6: FFXV, Gladnis bondage * 7: FFXV, Gladnis mirror * 8: FFXV, Gladnis argument and making up * 9: FFXV, Gladnis post-game domesticity * 10: FFXV, Gladnis recipeh * 11: FFXV, Gladnis kisses through the years * 12: FFXV, Gladnis late at night, mild D/s * 13: FFXV, Promptis angst, post-game * 14: FFXV, Noctis's nightmares * 15: FFXV, Gladnis moving day * 16: FFXV, Gladnis, Command * 17: FFXV, Gladnis, Top!Ignis * 18: FFXV, Promnis, Domestic Fluff * 19: WoT, Sin * 20: FFXV, Gladnis, Bondage/Edging * 21: FFXV, Gladnis, outdoors * 22: FFXV, Gladnis, playful * 23: FFXV, Gladnis, Truths * 24: WoT, Aviendha * 25: FFXV, PromNyx, Crush * 26: FFXV, Gladnis, 69 * 27: FFXV, Gladnis, Hoodie





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 5-10 Sentence Drabble Challenge - Prompt: Gladnis, scar

"You know how arousing I find your scars, darling," Ignis drawled, lazily tracing the tip of his knife along Gladio's abs. "Shall I give you a new one?" 

“Fucking _yes_ ,” Gladio hissed the words out sharply between clenched teeth, his hands fisting in the bedsheets as he fought to remain still beneath the sliding blade.

Ignis was brutally efficient with his dagger, drawing intricate patterns along the breadth of Gladio’s tattoo, scraping the steel over his chest, his biceps, skirting his cock to scrape along his muscled thighs.

“But where shall I mark you?” Ignis mused, verdant gaze locked to that of molten amber, something dark and predatory lurking deep in those emerald depths.

“You’ve already so many scars,” Ignis continued, that knife not stilling for a moment in its insistent teasing. “I see them every day. Everybody does.”

“Maybe,” Gladio gasped. “You should give me one that only you can see.”

Ignis’s smile was slow to build, but utterly wicked in it’s delight. “Oh, I _like_ that idea, my Gladiolus.”

Two quick slashes, and the mark was complete. X marks the spot, as it were, and this X bled low on Gladio’s belly, just above the thick thatch of hair enshrouding the base of his swollen shaft.

“Do you like it, my love?” Ignis asked, his voice taut with arousal.

“Fuck. _Yes_.” Gladio managed the brief words. Unable to hold back any longer, he reached out and pulled Ignis roughly against him, claiming those honeyed-lips in an ardent kiss.

A potion would prevent infection, but not heal the wounds so well that they wouldn’t scar.

And Gladio would fucking _treasure_ that scar. 

Just as he knew Ignis would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5-10 Sentence Drabble Challenge - Prompt: Gladnis, cardigan

Ignis rolled his eyes in the way of those long-suffering the fools around them. It was the middle of winter, for Astrals’ sake, and his boyfriend still insisted on going about in his tank top to show off that blasted tattoo as if it were high summer.

Gladio did his best to mask his shivers, to be sure, but the Shield was, at the end of the day, only human, and could only hide so much…especially from one who was trained to see the hidden, to glean what was obscured.

“Gladio,” Ignis shook his head ruefully. “Here, I have a spare, “ he offered a thick-woven green cardigan to the larger man, and thought he was doing quite well indeed to only permit the barest hint of a condescending smirk to cant his lips.

“Fuck, Iggy,” Gladio moaned ruefully. “This ain’t gonna fit.” Despite his protestations, Gladiolus attempted to force Ignis’s sweater over his impressive biceps, making it about halfway before he got stuck. “Uh… a little help here?”

Ignis didn’t even bother attempting to hide his delighted grin, “Yes, I think I shall help myself,” he drawled in a rich timbre, before leaning in and capturing Gladio’s lips in a lingering kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5-10 Sentence Drabble Challenge - Prompt: Gladnis and glove

When Ignis handed Gladio his dinner, the Shield couldn’t help but notice that the strap on Ignis’s glove was unfastened. Given the attention with which Ignis put himself together each morning, such a lapse was certainly far from unintentional. Gladio felt heat begin to curl low in his belly. He locked his amber visage on that of emerald green, and let a slow grin blossom over his scarred face.

“Lemme fix that for you, Iggy,” Gladio purred low in his throat, reaching out and clasping Ignis’s forearm in one large hand. The fingers of his other hand dexterously clasped the errant strap shut, while Gladio maintained deliberate eye contact. He thought he felt the slightest of tremors course through Ignis’s body, telegraphed into the wrist Gladio still held gently in his strong hand.

“My thanks, Gladiolus.” One who didn’t know Ignis as thoroughly as Gladio might mistake that for a simply expression of gratitude.

Gladio knew better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is stolen/used over in my fic, Discretion. Though is it really stealing if I take it from myself? Heh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a random list of 150 Prompts, I was given: "oh hey how about some Promptis for drabble prompt 148. “Why do you only kiss me when I’m sleeping?"

The blurred edges of the world were beginning to slowly coalesce into reality as Noctis blinked eyes still fuzzy with sleep. He couldn’t see very well, as the pitch black of night still enshrouded their tent, only the faint glow of the haven’s runes providing a scant bit of hazy illumination.

What had awoken him?

The blankets to his immediate right were still warm with body heat but empty, he discovered as he looked around. Noctis noted both Gladio and Ignis were still dead to the world, but Prompto wasn’t in the tent anymore, and he wanted to find out why.

Grabbing his coat, he pushed past the tent-flaps and immediately saw the glow of Prompto’s phone, shining brightly in the darkness where his best friend sat in one of the camp chairs around the ashes of their earlier fire.

“Hey, Prom,” Noct said as he lowered himself into his customary seat. “What’s up?”

“Oh, nothing,” Prompto said, a little too quickly. His voice was wound tightly with… _something_ , Noctis noticed, the pitch a bit higher than usual. 

“Just couldn’t sleep, y’know?” the blonde rambled, fidgeting with his phone and looking anywhere but at Noctis.

“Sure,” Noctis said cautiously, really wondering what was bugging Prompto, but not wanting to push. He’d just sit here a while, and he figured if Prompto wanted to talk, eventually he’d open up.

As Noctis half-dozed in the uncomfortable camp chair, he awoke to a tickle on his cheek. The same sensation that had disturbed his slumber in the tent, he realized. At first it was unrecognizable to his somnolent mind, but he realized there was familiarity in the scent attached. Something sweet, like sugar, with a chaser of gunpowder.

Prompto’s scent.

Noct slanted azure eyes inquisitively towards the friend who seemed intensely enthralled by his phone, but the longer Noctis watched, the more he could see that Prompto was just randomly poking at the screen, fidgeting nervously.

And… was he _blushing_?

“You’re sure nothing’s up?” Noctis asked, tone painted with disbelief.

“Everything’s great, buddy!” Prompto said brightly, after practically dropping his phone in surprise.

“Uh huh.”

Noct dropped it, because hell if he was gonna get all nosy when Prompto clearly didn’t want to explain. Naturally, he fell back into dreamland, and this time he woke up faster than before, his body not able to drop into a deep sleep so quickly in light of having already awoken twice.

So quickly did he wake up, that he saw Prompto’s face _inches_ away from his.

Felt Prompto’s hand smoothing back an errant lock of his dark hair.

Realized that lingering sweet warmth on his cheek was from… was…

“Did you just kiss me?” Noctis blurted out, eyes a bit wide as he stared at Prompto.

“Uh, yeah? Sorry, dude.” Crimson stained the blonde’s face and he hung his head.

“Have you done this before?”

“…..Yeah.”

Noctis reached out and gently, oh so gently, cupped a hand beneath Prompto’s chin and raised his head so that scared violet-blue could meet reassuring sapphire.

“One more question,” Noct breathed, trailing his thumb over Prompto’s jawline with infinite tenderness. 

“Why do you only kiss me when I’m sleeping?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promptis is growing on me, I have to admit. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a list of 150 random prompts I was given: *Make Your Own* Gladnis please (Also, thinking that Ignis is tired of cooking and doesn't want to waste his time on cup of noodles or something.)

The crackle of the flames was a soothing backdrop to the catty bickering the four friends were currently embroiled in around the campfire.

“What we have is what we have,” Ignis finally broke in decisively. “I’ve made my suggestions, and you’ve shot them down. So, perhaps tonight you should just make your own.” Thus said, Ignis stormed over to their provisions, and in a few short minutes had himself a nice little dinner prepared. He sat in his usual chair, but haughtily ignored all three other men, eating his dinner with pristine manners and obvious enjoyment.

Gladio and Prompto looked at each other in bewilderment, while Noctis seemed unable to do anything other than gape at Ignis’s studious nonchalance.

An arrogant smirk worked it’s way over the Shield’s face. He’d fix this. After giving Prompto a subtle high five, he stood up.

“Hey Iggy,” he purred, walking over to lay a gentle hand on Ignis’s shoulder. Gladio leaned down to brush his cheek against his boyfriend’s affectionately, before smiling at him. “That looks amazing. Don’t suppose you made enough to share?”

“No,” Ignis’s voice was flat, but his verdant eyes shimmered with sardonic amusement. “I did not.”

Prompto burst into loud laughter. Noctis’s mirroring chuckle was no less mocking for all it was quieter.

Gladio did not appreciate the twerps laughing at his failure. But, maybe their cackling would distract Iggy just enough…

Ignis slapped his hand away sharply. “Gladiolus! Next time, I’ll use my dagger.”

Gladio held his hands up defensively and took an exaggerated slow step backwards. “Okay, okay, sorry.” 

He looked at Noctis and Prompto. “Cup Noodles it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis is tired of their shit.
> 
> Thanks for reading. <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a list of 150 random prompts I was given: #38 (“You leave whenever you feel like it.”), gladnis

“You leave whenever you feel like it.” Ignis’s smirk was cruel, lips twisted in sharp amusement, a feeling that was painted clearly by the gleam shining in emerald eyes.

“You think you’re funny?” Gladio grumbled, yanking against the intricate web of ropes restraining his not-inconsiderable bulk. His efforts resulted in nothing but rope burn and frustration.

“No, darling. I _know_ that I’m hilarious,” Ignis drawled, tracing the tip of one gloved finger down Gladio’s scarred cheek.

Gladio turned to try and bite that teasing finger, but Ignis pulled it out of reach just in time, arching a perfectly-manicured eyebrow at the large man’s temerity.

“Really, Gladiolus? Trying to bite the hand that feeds you?” His voice was honey poured over a razor’s edge; the sweetness was deceptive, Gladio knew, and barely hid the sharp promise beneath.

After heaving a melodramatic sigh, Ignis removed his glasses, cleaning the lenses as if he hadn’t another care in the world. Gladio watched as he replaced the spectacles on his face, fussily adjusting them until they sat just right on the bridge of his nose.

“Now, then, I suppose I’ll have to punish you for that little outburst, won’t I?” Ignis purred darkly, his movements predatory as he slowly circled Gladio.

A brilliant flash of azure light caused eyes of molten amber to widen in surprise. Gladio felt sweat bead on his forehead when he saw the daggers clasped in his lover’s hands.

_Oh. Fuck._

That was Gladio’s last coherent thought for quite some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that I keep writing about Gladnis + BDSM, okay?
> 
> Except I'm not. <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5-10 sentence drabble - Prompt: Gladnis + glass

As Ignis regarded himself in the mirror, adjusting his tie fussily, he watched as Gladio came up behind him. It was oddly enticing to watch the way those tattooed arms wrapped around his waist, to see reflected back at him the image of himself being drawn against the wall of muscle which was Gladiolus Amicitia.

Curious to see more, Ignis lifted his head, brushing a kiss over Gladio’s pulse point, verdant gaze entranced at the vision before him. Were those sensual lips really his, laying against that sun-bronzed neck so delicately?

He saw a large hand raise and felt an anticipatory shiver slide up his spine as he tracked its progress, emerald visage already starting to blur even before the fingers curled tautly in his hair.

“Iggy,” a bass rumble beside his ear, and Ignis saw the way his pupils dilated in response, eclipsing most the color of his irises.

Just from one simple word.

“Gladio,” he sighed as he finally tore his eyes away from the mesmerizing glass, directing his attention entirely on the actual man behind him.

“No,” Gladio murmured, reaching down to grasp Ignis’s chin and turn him back to face the mirror, a predatory gleam in those molten amber eyes when he spoke again.

“Keep watchin’.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Forget it. You fucking suck." + Gladnis

“Forget it. You fucking suck.”

Gladio’s jaw dropped in shock at hearing such blunt words cascade from his lover’s mouth, wrapped in scorn and hurled with the same precision with which he slung his daggers. Gladio didn’t have much of a chance to react to those harsh statements, however, since Ignis immediately turned and stormed out of their apartment, slamming the door behind him with enough force it rattled the pictures in their frames.

He knew he should give Ignis time to calm down. It wasn’t often his boyfriend lost his temper, but every man had his breaking point, and apparently Gladio had found Iggy’s. All he’d wanted was to do something nice for his partner, and his efforts had backfired most spectacularly. Fan-fucking-tastic.

With a guilty look around the kitchen he had completely destroyed in his mission to give Ignis a break from cooking, he sighed. Time to get to work.

Two hours later, the room was restored to the immaculate standards of Ignis “If you can’t take the heat, stay bloody well out of my kitchen” Scientia, and Gladio was fucking wiped.

He swore a solemn vow to any of the Six that might be listening that he’d never, ever interfere in Ignis’s sacred space again. Not without explicit permission and detailed directions. Fuck.

Gladio pulled out his phone and frowned. He didn’t have any messages from Ignis, but he had about two dozen from Noct. As he began to scroll through them he growled in frustration, breaking up the silence of the apartment. Deciding it would be easier to just call than attempt to type so much on his gods-damned phone (seriously, who thought it was a good idea to make those letters so small?), Gladio hit the appropriate icon and listened impatiently as it rang.

“Gladio, what the hell?” 

“Wow, guess Iggy needs to work with you on proper phone etiquette, Prince Charmless,” Gladio snarked.

“Seriously. Specs is here right now and he’s pissed. What the fuck did you do?” Noctis’s voice was hushed, clearly attempting to make the call without being detected by the keen ears of his advisor. “He’s… angry cleaning? Is that a thing?”

Gladio couldn’t help but smile. That was his Iggy, all right. “For him it is, yeah.”

In terse sentences, he explained the situation. Fuck, there wasn’t much to explain.

And Gladio was not amused by Noct’s laughter. 

“Shut up,” he muttered.

“You must have a death wish,” Noctis cackled gleefully. “I’d better ask Cor to start training me a new Shield.”

Gladio decided the best response to that was to disconnect the call. Tossing his phone on the couch, he began to pace around the room. Shiva’s tits, Iggy could be at Noct’s for hours with how slovenly the Prince’s housekeeping habits were. Gladio supposed his hopes for a nice, romantic night in were pretty much dashed.

He decided to try and make the most of the time and shoved the coffee table back against the couch, giving himself more space to work with. Sure, he’d already trained for hours at the Citadel earlier that day, but there was little else that would help calm his frazzled nerves while he awaited Ignis’s arrival. Gladio stripped off his shirt and tossed it on the couch, not noticing that it landed on his phone, completely obscuring the screen. He quickly fell into a simple calisthenics routine, focusing on getting each move exactly right, putting himself through the motions with painstaking precision.

Sure, it was basic fundamentals. But without a solid foundation, the rest went to shit quickly.

And no, that was not a fucking metaphor for his relationship with Ignis, dammit.

Gladio got so involved with his workout, pushing himself harder and harder in an effort silence his snarled thoughts, that he didn’t realize Ignis was home until he felt a gloved hand on his shoulder. He spun around reflexively, grabbing Ignis’s forearm and slamming him against his body, arm across Ignis’s neck in a choke hold.

“Shit, sorry,” Gladio said, inwardly cursing himself for his apparent inability to do anything right tonight, unwinding his arms with alacrity and stepping back a pace to give Ignis some space.

Ignis rubbed his throat, and cleared it before speaking. “It’s all right, Gladio,” his tone was rueful. “I should’ve known better.” Those manicured eyebrows drew down in confusion. “Didn’t you receive my texts?”

Fuck.

“My phone’s over there,” Gladio jerked a shoulder in the couch’s general direction. “Sorry babe.”

“Please, stop apologizing, Gladio,” Ignis drawled in that velvety tenor, lips quirking in a small smile. “If anything, it is I who should be apologizing to you.”

“Huh?”

“I didn’t mean to get so wroth with you,” Ignis explained, clasping one of Gladio’s hands in his and twining their fingers together. “It was a long, frustrating day, but you didn’t deserve to bear the brunt of my temper. Honestly, I appreciate the gesture. Truly I do.” His voice was earnest, loving.

Gladio smiled back, warmth glinting in those expressive amber eyes. “How about we both stop apologizing and figure out somethin’ for dinner? Unless you ate with Noct.”

Ignis held up a grocery bag Gladio hadn’t noticed until now. “I stopped on the way home. Set the table for me while I prepare it?”

The two worked in tandem, orbiting each other with the practiced ease of those who had spent countless hours sharing the same space.

Gladio decided his nose must be playing tricks on him. Surely Ignis wasn’t preparing what he suspected.

“Cup Noodles!” he bellowed with unrestrained glee. “You really are the perfect man.”

“Yes, well,” Ignis smirked. “I’m adding some decent vegetables and meat, in an effort to make it more palatable.” He adjusted his glasses, voice a bit pedantic as he continued, “I also stirred in some seasonings, and I’m boiling extra noodles in case the pre-packaged portions are too skimpy.”

“So… basically you’re making your own home made recipe, and putting it the cups?”

“Precisely.”

Gladio threw back his head and laughed. Gods, he loved this man.

And while it wasn’t what he’d had in mind, it was shaping up to be a pretty good evening after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Just don’t buy a goat. I don’t care what you do, just no goats.” + Gladnis
> 
> has one minor Episode: Ignis spoiler

In the years that had passed since the return of the Dawn, many things had changed in what was left of Lucis. Insomnia was still the Crown City, though there was no monarchy - a democracy was instituted, currently presided over by none other than the Immortal himself.

Barriers had fallen away, things that had once seemed so important having been rendered moot by the decade of Dark. Old attitudes towards foreigners had relaxed, and racial prejudices were a bygone relic of a nearly forgotten time. Insomnia had truly become a melting pot, and it made Ignis’s heart happy to know that all were welcome.

All were safe.

Ignis had to admit, though, he vastly preferred the tiny, solitary cottage he shared with Gladio on a small chunk of land not far from Galdin Quay. While they ventured into the City when requested, happy to offer their assistance as best they could with whatever Cor and the others might need, Ignis relished the quiet calm of their rustic home.

They had a small vegetable garden that Ignis tended as best he could, dexterous fingers learning the different textures of the plants he chose to cultivate and the weeds that needed removal.

And if he’d planted a row of gladioli along their front porch, well, he was allowed a little sentiment in his middle-age.

Ignis and Gladio had lived in their idyllic little cottage for three years now, and the topic had come up of raising animals in addition to growing food.

Much to Ignis’s consternation, Gladio had mentioned the idea during Prompto’s last visit, and their ebullient friend had naturally declared they should start breeding chocobos.

When Ignis dryly explained they would be nurturing animals for human consumption, not recreation, the former gunslinger had rapidly changed his tune.

Ignis had sent Gladio off that morning on a trip to the markets of Lestallum, hoping that the thriving marketplace would have leads on where they could purchase some starter stock for the small menagerie they hoped to foster.

He had given Gladio but one instruction, largely trusting his husband to make the decisions since he would be the one caring the livestock. “Just don’t buy a goat. I don’t care what you do, just no goats.”

Gladio had laughed and agreed. “I don’t even know what a goat is, Iggy.”

Ignis tsked. “I read about them, once. Though to be fair, it was in a book of nursery rhymes I’d been reciting for Noct.”

As always, the specter of their departed friend loomed near. It was an awareness constantly carried, born of their shared feeling of failure as royal retainers. Despite the knowledge that Noct’s death was fated long before his birth, neither his Shield nor his Advisor took solace in the fact that there had truly nothing else they could’ve done to prevent it.

Ignis in particular felt the loss keenly. With the visions granted him by Pryna years ago in Altissia, he had tried to avert his liege’s destiny, but to no avail.

What was pre-ordained by the Gods must needs come to pass.

That didn’t help them miss him any less.

With a sigh, Ignis banished the maudlin thoughts. He could only hope that somewhere out there, Noctis’s spirit was happy, reuinited with Regis, with Aulea, with Lunafreya.

Just as he fervently prayed that someday he’d see his King again.

But, Ignis didn’t plan on dying anytime soon. And he knew Noct would want them to be happy. 

Ignis lived every day to the fullest, eking out every scrap of joy he could from his sedate life with Gladio. He kept in touch with all the friends they’d made on their journey as often as was prudent. Ignis positively delighted in the sporadic visits from Prompto, who was living his dream as a traveling photographer, riding all around Eos on his trusty chocobo, Kweh.

Perhaps Ignis couldn’t see the photographs himself, his sight never coming back beyond the ability to perceive extreme brightness, but Prompto’s enthusiasm in describing every shot was enough. Ignis was just happy to hear the joy in the blonde’s effervescent voice. 

Goodness knew, Prompto deserved every happiness this world had to offer.

“Iggy!” Gladio’s shouted greeting had him rising from the garden plot, brushing dirt from his knees as he turned towards his lover’s voice.

“Welcome home, Gladiolus,” Ignis said, brushing a warm kiss against his husband’s cheek. “Did you have any luck?”

“Oh, yeah!” Gladio’s excitement was contagious, and Ignis felt his lips curve in a smile as he listened. “I wasn’t able to buy anything today, but a couple of the vendors in Lestallum promised to have some farmers contact us when they had stock to sell.”

“That’s wonderful, darling.”

“No goats though,” Gladio teased, slinging an arm around Ignis’s waist fondly.

“Drat.” Ignis affected an expression of dismay, though he imagined the effect was quite spoiled by the sardonic twist of his lips.

“Don’t fret, love,” Gladio said, and Ignis could hear the grin in his voice. “I’m sure you can come up with goat-free recipes.”

Ignis groaned.

Gladio just laughed and picked him up, carrying him off into their cottage.

Ignis made sure to lock the door behind them.


	10. A Foul Recipeh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ignis is experimenting with a new recipe, Gladio offers to taste test it and for once it’s absolutely awful.
> 
> I went off the prompt a wee bit, but this popped in my head at work and made me crack up.

Ignis had been cooking for _hours_ , and their apartment smelled fucking fantastic. Gladio could hardly contain his excitement, and he annoyed his lover at frequent intervals as he kept invading the kitchen, trying to sneak a taste.

The most recent time, Ignis had whacked Gladio’s large hand with his wooden spoon, his grip on the implement shifting to one akin to the way he held his daggers. “Gladiolus, I love you with all my heart, but interrupt me again…”

How was it that an unfinished threat was so gods-damned effective?

Resigning himself to patience, Gladio killed time on his phone, joining a game of King’s Knight with Prince Charmless and his loyal Chocobo.

When he saw Ignis pad down the hallway, Gladio was on his feet in an instant. The sound of the shower turning on was a whole other temptation, but Gladio persevered. This was his moment. This was his chance.

He crept into the kitchen with surprising silence for a man of his bulk. Gladio saw two pots on the stove. Naturally, he went for the larger one. Lifting the lid, his eyebrows raised in confusion - it was some kind of really weird looking stew, maybe? Gladio thought Ignis typically tossed out the leafy ends of celery and carrots, and was that potato peelings?

No matter. If Ignis was cooking it, it was bound to be amazing.

Gladio picked up that same wooden spoon that had bruised his knuckles and took a taste.

Amber eyes widened in horror, and he very nearly spat the mouthful right back in the pot. Fortunately, he was able to turn in time, spraying the disgusting mixture into the sink instead.

It tasted like the leavings of a Thanksgiving feast, but three days too late. _Ugh_.

As Gladio was picking a celery leaf out from between two teeth, Ignis walked back into the kitchen, smirking when he saw that the bait had been taken, his trap had been sprung.

“I dunno what you’re making, Iggy,” Gladio’s voice was indignant. “But that’s the worst thing I’ve ever tasted.”

“That, darling,” Ignis drawled as he moved closer, checking on the contents of the smaller pot. “Is that stock-pot I used to boil down the broth for this soup.” One ash blonde brow winged high in amusement as he continued. “You didn’t _eat_ some of that, did you?”

Gladio growled and fled the kitchen to the tune of Ignis’s laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladnis, 19. things you said when we were the happiest we ever were
> 
> I tried out a different style for this one, and I hope it turned out okay, haha!

I remember the first time you told me you loved me.

We’d just finished sparring, and were quite a mess, truth be told - all sweat-soaked clothing and unkempt hair. I banished my daggers and looked up at you, and blinked in bewilderment when I saw the cast of your features, so unexpectedly solemn.

“I love you,” you said, your voice rough with emotion. Heedless of the sweat, we embraced until the whistling and cat-calls of the Glaive gave us reason to leave.

\---

I remember the second time you told me you loved me.

I was buried so deeply within you, I had no real comprehension of where I ended and you began. We moved together in a dance as old as humanity, set to the rhythm pounding through our blood. As I felt my body tighten, building towards ecstasy, I cried out your name, _Gladiolus_. Your arms enfolded me closely, and I knew I was cherished, I was safe, I was yours.

You said, “I love you,” and fell apart so beautifully beneath me, I nearly wept from the joy of it.

\---

I remember so many times you told me you loved me.

You were never reserved with your affection, oftentimes going out of your way to say it in the most unlikeliest of situations. Deep in the tomb of an ancient Lucian king, I heard it, and again in the Myrlwood, too. While fighting for our lives against a never-ending horde of daemons the the Citadel’s steps, our King gone ahead to bring back the Dawn, I heard it. Again during the aftermath, as I traced my fingers lightly over your face, your chest, assuring myself you truly had lived, I heard you say it over and over again as if in prayer, in promise.

You said, “I love you,” so often one might think I’d become jaded, tired of the repetition.

But I never did, darling. How could I ever tire of you?

\---

I remember the last time you told me you loved me.

It was a lovely Autumn day, and while I hadn’t been able to enjoy the vibrant colors for many a decade, I enjoyed the crisp air on my face, the scents it carried to my nose. We had gone out for a walk that morning, strolling hand-in-hand out the city gates, wanting an escape from the hustle and bustle of Insomnia just for a while. The Glaive who trailed us did so unobtrusively, and it truly felt like we were the only two people alive, so caught up were we in the moment. Even after so many years together, you had me utterly captivated.

After a time, we paused and sat beneath what felt to be a truly massive tree. I’d long since given up the foolish notions of conceit and stubbornness and accepted your guidance gratefully. You lowered me to be resting with the trunk behind my back and then sat beside me, slinging a still massive arm around my shoulders and drawing me close.

“I love you,” you breathed out against my cheek, and then you breathed no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: *slides on in* ask anything right? Please imagine a very tired Gladio trying to get a stubborn Ignis to go to bed because ‘it’s 2 am and WE HAVE TO BE UP AT 6 FOR A MEETING’
> 
>  
> 
> I'll basically always accept a Gladnis prompt! Hope you like it!

“Ignis. _Please_. It’s two in the morning, and we have to be to the Citadel at six for mandatory Crownsguard training exercises.” Gladio’s voice was fraught with concern for both his lover and himself. The lives they lived required that they be well-rested. Hell, he was the Prince’s Shield, he couldn’t do his job properly if he was asleep on his feet. And Ignis balanced so many spinning plates on a daily basis, his Ebony IV wouldn’t be enough, the man needed to gods-damned sleep more than three hours a night. 

“Even if we head to bed right now, we’ll barely get any sleep. Please, Iggy. Put it away for the night.”

Gladio frowned when he saw Ignis look at him with that overly patient, mildly supercilious expression that formed so naturally on his fine-boned face. When Ignis adjusted his glasses fussily, Gladio knew the battle was lost, and he threw his hands up in the air before his boyfriend could even begin to speak.

“Fine. You stay up, and see how it goes tomorrow. Me? _I’m_ goin’ to bed,” Gladio growled, his anger evident in the timbre of his voice. Ignis was a grown-ass man, if he wanted to spend the next day miserable from exhaustion, that was his choice. Try as Gladio might, he couldn’t force Ignis to take care of himself.

Or… could he?

“Ignis!” Gladio’s voice was sharp, but not unkind.

When he saw that verdant gaze lift to meet his, it was filled with surprise, but Gladio didn’t let that dissuade him. If he couldn’t exert his dominance to take care of the man he loved, what was the point of being a dom?

“Come to bed with me,” Gladio said. “ _Now_.”

Gladio saw Ignis seem to war with himself, though it was a quickly fought battle. He knew his partner was a workaholic, but had faith his devotion to their dynamic would win out.

He was right.

“As you wish, Gladiolus.” Ignis’s voice was softer, now, the advisor relaxed in the peace of the moment. The decision was taken from his hands, the load not his alone to bear.

Gladio smiled, molten amber eyes bright with approval. “C’mon.” He extended a hand towards his lover, and when Ignis met it with his own, Gladio entwined their fingers tightly.

Gods, he loved this man. This insufferable, devoted, workaholic, intense, amazing and beautiful man.

Inspired by a sudden surge of energy, Gladio swept Ignis up in his arms, and carried him to their bedroom. The way Ignis clung to him, pressing his lips against the side of Gladio’s neck, only encouraged him more.

Maybe sleep wasn’t his top priority after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: angsty prompts you say? MMMMMMMM! Any ship but the prompt is "the last thing you said to me, but you didn't think it'd be the last thing ever you'd say to me" (I think I worded that right ashsh im sorry) 
> 
> I went Promptis with this one, since I torture Gladnis often enough already.

Prompto grinned at Noctis, and fired his trademarked finger guns in his direction.  “We got this!  Go, take out the trash!”  He jerked his head towards the Citadel, where Ardyn waited, and kept that grin on his face until Noct was gone from his sight.

Hours later, when the Dawn brightened the horizon, Prompto sat on the steps and waited.  He ignored Gladio’s attempt to get him to go with them, brushed off Iggy’s concern.  No. He would wait for Noctis, gods-dammit!  They had done it, the battle was won, the light had returned, and he’d see it with his king.  His best friend.

His love.

As the hours bled into one another, becoming days that grew into a week, Prompto began to falter.   That first day, he saw, but didn’t register, Gladio carrying out a large bundle wrapped in an ancient tapestry.  It was shaped like a body, sure, but that could be anybody. Not Noct. Prophecies be damned. Astrals be damned, _all_ of them!

After a month spent huddling on the steps while Lucians began the process of rebuilding around him, Prompto finally had to admit it.  Noctis was gone.  His life was spent to heal the world.

If Prompto privately thought the price too steep, he never breathed a word to anyone. Snapped out of his vigil, he threw himself into the restoration efforts with a will.   They gave him a _medal_ , Six take him.

Six take them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sleep, broken and Noct for the meme

Noctis sat upright in his sleeping bag, a wretched cry escaping with his gasping breath. His heart thundered in his chest, pulse pounding, adrenaline surging.

It had been a dream. Just a dream.

More accurately… a vicious nightmare.

Probably not surprising to spend most nights flooded by too-realistic images of Insomnia destroyed, his father dead, his friends dead, daemons all around and no one left to face them but himself. Given everything that had happened in the two weeks since they left on this gods-cursed road trip to Altissia, Noctis was, quite frankly, amazed he could sleep at all. Rather than a respite, sleep had become an inevitability. With days filled by hunts, his body shut down at night whether he wanted to sleep or not.

Well, he was up now. A quick glance at his phone showed that it was only a few hours until daybreak. Noctis decided he’d just stay up. A momentary smirk quirked his lips. Wouldn’t Specs be surprised when he came out to start breakfast and saw Noctis sitting there waiting?

After carefully extricating himself from the tent, Noctis walked across the haven and sat in one of the folding chairs around the fire pit. He’d play King’s Knight to pass the time. May as well grind out some XP, then maybe later he and Prompto could beat the encounter they’d been stuck on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: If you're still taking prompts, Gladnis, and envy + photograph... please? Thank you!

“What’s this?”

Gladio looked up and saw Ignis holding an old worn photograph of himself, beefy arm slung around a pretty blonde woman he hadn’t thought about in years. “Oh, toss that. Didn’t mean to pack it, sorry.”

“It was in between the pages of a book.”

Ignis’s words sounded… accusatory. 

Was he _jealous_?

“Hey,” Gladio stopped unpacking the box he’d been working on, and turned to regard his lover, cupping Ignis’s shoulders in his large hands. “We both have a past, yeah? But I’m pretty sure today proves I’m in this for the long haul.”

It was, after all, their moving-in day. Noctis and Prompto had only just left an hour ago, and now they were buried under the dauntless task of emptying the legion of boxes. How could two men own so much stuff?

Ignis sighed, shaking his head ruefully. “Sorry, darling. I’m just tired.” He let the photo fall forgotten to the floor, reaching up to entwine his hands behind Gladio’s neck, pulling him closer. “Perhaps we should _rest_ a while.”

Gladio’s grin was quick and expressive. He wasted no time in reminding Ignis in excruciating detail just how much he loved him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Command and Warm. Iggy, Gladdy or Gladnis.

“Take off your clothes.”

Ignis blinked in surprise at the greeting. Astrals, he hadn’t even closed the door behind himself yet. Gladio appeared to be in a mood.

One that Ignis was _delighted_ to indulge.

Not wasting time on words, Ignis started removing his immaculate suit where he stood, folding each item and laying them in a neat pile in the foyer. 

“Leave the gloves.” A pause of consideration. “And the glasses.”

Despite the warmth of the apartment, Ignis shivered as he stripped away his briefs, leaving his lithe form exposed to that molten amber gaze. 

“C’mere.” Simple words shaped by a bass purr, setting off another series of shivers along Ignis’s spine.

He hadn’t quite made it all the way to Gladio when his lover gestured to the floor. Obediently, Ignis sank to his knees, settling back to rest his ass against his heels, thighs spread obscenely wide to give Gladio a good view of his already half-hard cock.

“Touch yourself for me.”

Ignis’s jaw tightened almost imperceptibly. After a scant moment of hesitation, he complied. It was odd stroking himself with his gloves still on, but not unpleasant. Ignis’s eyes fell shut and his cheeks were stained crimson, a blush that painted its way down his neck and chest. Even after all their years together, such a simple thing was so hard for him to do under Gladio’s watchful regard.

“Look at me.”

Of course. _That_ must be why Gladio insisted he keep his spectacles in place, so he’d have total clarity of vision as he watched Gladio watching him.

Ignis lifted verdant eyes to meet those of burnished gold, and he felt his mouth go dry at the look of naked longing on his boyfriend’s face. His cock twitched beneath his fingers, tension mounting at the base of his spine more quickly than he anticipated. Pinned by that firm look, he shuddered, his perfect posture starting to unravel as he got excruciatingly close.

“Stop.”

He couldn’t help it. Ignis moaned in frustration as he unwound fingers from his weeping erection, crossing his wrists behind his back as he awaited Gladio’s next command.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: GLADNIS (cause I am addicted to this ship) Ignis topping Gladio in the Citadel Library. Verbal restraint, move and I stop rule.

“You understand the parameters, Gladio?” A silken whisper, edged with menace.

“I have to hold still. Be silent. Or you stop, and we go home separately.” Gladio’s voice was quiet. They were in the Royal Library, after all, and while it wasn’t likely for others to be using the facility at this hour, there was no need to risk drawing attention.

He and Ignis were on the upper level balcony, standing between two dusty shelves of tomes about ancient history. A deliberate choice made for how seldom it was accessed, how it was out of the line of sight from every door, every window.

There were definite perks to dating the foremost strategist in Insomnia.

“Very good, pet,” Ignis purred, stroking a gloved hand over the unbound length of Gladio’s dark hair. That hand formed a fist, wrapping the tresses around nimble fingers and yanking Gladio’s head back sharply.

When the knife pressed against the side of his neck, Gladio swallowed noticeably. Fuck, Iggy knew just how to get him there. If he could speak he’d be begging, he’d be worshiping.

He felt the hand leave his hair and slide lower, squeezing Gladio’s ass before reaching around to unzip his pants. As Ignis’s hand wrapped around the aching length of Gladio’s cock, the large man could feel his lover press his body flush against his back, could feel the hardness of Ignis’s arousal dig into his thigh.

“Remember,” Ignis’s voice was fine wine, dry and full-bodied. The flat of the blade stayed in position against Gladio’s neck. “Not a sound.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Since the ask box is open, and you request any and all things, including prompts...how about some Promnis fluff? I'm craving it right now and don't have time to write any. Maybe something a little domestic?

Prompto woke up that morning to the smell of bacon and pancakes, and he practically lunged out of bed, racing down to the kitchen gleefully. When he skidded to a halt, he aimed a beaming smile at the man standing in front of the stove.

Ignis flipped the pancake with practiced ease. Since it was unnecessary for him to watch what he was doing, he returned Prompto’s smile with one of his own. “Good morning, sweetheart.”

“Morning!” Prompto chirped happily. He gave Iggy a careful hug, not wanting to impede the cooking process, but too impatient to wait until he was done. When Ignis slid an arm around his waist and pulled Prompto flush against his body, the blonde’s smile grew even brighter.

Prompto loved their weekly breakfast. Barring Crown emergency, he and Ignis kept Sunday mornings completely plan free. They’d share a leisurely breakfast, just the two of them, and then Ignis would do the crossword puzzle in the newspaper while Prompto washed up the dishes. Afterwards, they’d usually get together with Noct and Gladio, or maybe go catch a movie or something.

But Sunday mornings were all theirs, and Prompto savored the one-on-one time with his boyfriend more than he could say.

“It’s almost ready, if you’d set the table?” Ignis gave him one last squeeze before releasing his hold.

“In a jiffy!”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sin, but for a change let's go any Wheel of Time character

“The witches brought this on themselves.” The Lord Captain Commander of the Children of the Light spoke with satisfaction dripping from every word. 

“But, my lord,” a young Child protested in vain. “Only one is a witch, the rest are just girls.”

“Girls would would learn to become Aes Sedai.” The Commander’s voice was grim, his eyes hard. “Better to eradicate the sin before it has a chance to grow into something truly evil.”

He stood resolute, pristine cloak floating majestically behind him on the breeze, and watched the pyres be lit. By the time the smoke roused the Aes Sedai back to consciousness, it was too late for her channeling to save her, or her recruits.

Their screams were music to his ears. He wasn’t supposed to enjoy hunting down those who would profane the world by touching the One Power, but he did. Oh, how he did.

If he was aware of the feral way his lips pulled back in an expression more grimace than smile, he made no move to smooth his features.

When at last the fire was ashes and the bodies dust on the wine, the Commander turned to cast a stern eye over the assembled Children.

“Walk in the Light,” he intoned before walking into his tent, going to his map table.

There was always more work to be done.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Making my own prompt words, cause I wanna see where this goes and there are reasons I read your work. Silk + Trust + Need + GLADNIS

“Gladio,” Ignis’s voice was strained, his entire body arching against the brightly hued silk scarves tying his wrists and ankles to the bedposts. Writhe as he might, he couldn’t get his cock closer to Gladio’s teasing mouth, and it was driving him completely mad with need.

“ _Please_ , Gladiolus!”

“Patience,” Gladio’s voice was a velvety rumble of amusement. The mere sound of it caused Ignis to emit a strangled cry, as if he’d gotten the touch he so desired.

One thick finger stroked along the engorged length of Ignis’s cock, and he almost wept with relief. Gladio had him riding on the edge of glory, and had kept him there for what felt like hours. Ignis had lost all sense of time, all awareness of anything that wasn’t in the microcosm of pleasure that Gladio had woven around them so seamlessly.

“Trust me, babe,” Gladio’s words were meant to be grounding, reassuring, but the way his soft lips brushed Ignis’s earlobe, the warmth of his breath fluttering against Ignis’s cheek, it was all too intense. The bound man keened, grinding his hips up against empty air as best he could within the confines created for him by the scarves. Reaching, seeking, _craving_.

The wet heat of Gladio’s mouth around his cock made Ignis scream, and when that mouth drew away all too quickly he started to sob. It’s too much, it’s not enough, it’s so overwhelming—

“Come.”

Ignis’s sight was eclipsed by starbursts and he could hear someone crying out in pained ecstasy. Laughter mixed with his tears, and when he felt Gladio’s arms enfold him in their strength, their safety, he was relieved.

“You did so well for me, love.” Gladio kissed his forehead tenderly. “I’m proud of you.”

Ignis managed a blurry smile up at his lover’s handsome face before sleep claimed him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: For prompt post: Gladnis, 92. “Are you sure we should be doing this?” <3 as SFW or NSFW as your muse takes you.
> 
> Note: NSFW.

It was late at night, and rain poured in thick sheets down over the city of Insomnia. At the Citadel, two young men burst out onto the roof, running to the the edge to stare at the deluge with wide, delighted eyes for a long moment.

Ignis’s hands curled tightly around the safety railing as his sight blurred, water droplets on his glasses taking away his clarity of sight. He didn’t mind, not really. The air was invigorating, the rain was refreshing, and Gladio’s hands were roaming over his body in all the right places.

“Are you sure we should be doing this?” Prudence implored that Ignis at least feign responsibility, as Gladio tugged open the zipper of Ignis’s trousers - once perfectly pressed, now rain-soaked - with his teeth.

A rumbled chuckle was Gladio’s only response. 

Ignis looked down, saw those honey-gold eyes flash up to meet his, heated with lust. He watched with parted lips as Gladio’s mouth slowly, _oh so slowly_ , swallowed Ignis’s aching erection.

And then, Ignis didn’t think for quite some time.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 65. “Come out, come out, wherever you are.” with Gladnis? A bit of a weird prompt but something good to stretch the ol’ writing muscles! ＼(＾▽＾*)

“Gladio?” Ignis called out as he entered the training center. He knew he was a bit early for his sparring session, but was surprised not to see his partner already present. Looking around with the keen visage that had been compared to a hawk on more than one occasion, Ignis saw a stack of mats quiver as if someone had brushed against them in passing. 

Ignis’s' lips quirked in a self-satisfied smirk and he called out the refrain of an old children’s rhyme, “Come out, come out, wherever you are.” Ignis’s voice was taunting, the words strung out melodically in a sing-song tone.

Ignis had to admit that despite having ascertained Gladio was skulking around the room somewhere, he was still moderately surprised when those strong arms folded around his waist from behind. “You’re in a playful mood today, darling.”

“It’s been a good day,” Gladio said, nuzzling his cheek against Ignis’s. “And now that you’re here, it’ll only get better.”

One could say that they sparred long into the night, but then, that may be pushing the definition of ‘sparred’ just a bit.

Ignis certainly wasn’t going to complain.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 33 (I want the truth), Gladnis and so Fluff I'll have the dentist on speed dial~♡ ( thank you for doing this!)

“I want the truth!” Ignis declared in the earnest voice of the extremely inebriated.

Gladio reached out a steadying hand when his boyfriend swayed on his barstool, not wanting the night to end with a trip to the emergency room. “The truth about what, Iggy?”

“Everything,” Ignis slurred, emerald eyes wide with apparent disbelief at Gladio’s need for clarification.

“Sure, babe, but we gotta start somewhere.” Gladio finished off his cider and set the bottle down, brushing fingers still damp with condensation over Ignis’s sharp cheekbones tenderly.

“Right,” Ignis agreed, taking another deep pull from his whiskey before setting the glass on the bar with a clatter. “Let’s start with your eyes.”

“My eyes?” Don’t laugh, Amicitia. Don’t laugh.

“How are they so… so… perfect?” Ignis blurted indignantly. “Brown and gold and warm and bright and _perfect_?”

“Uh… genetics?” Gladio’s lips twitched into a grin. Iggy was such a fun drunk.

“And your _hair_! Half the time you forget to comb it but it’s still so Astrals-blasted soft,” Ignis insisted, reaching out to stroke gloved fingers through the tresses in question.

“Iris buys conditioner,” Gladio admitted. “She told me to use it.”

“That makes sense. You do well to follow her advice.” The overall effect of Ignis’s sage nod was foiled by the way the pink tip of his tongue flicked out to moisten his parted lips.

“Thanks?” Gladio had no idea what to say, but fuck if it wasn’t nice to see Ignis letting his hair down for once.

“But really, we should talk about your arms,” Ignis purred, hands caressing from Gladio’s wrists up to his shoulders before clasping behind his neck. “Strength training and a high protein diet can only account for so much. And how that ridiculous tattoo looks so attractive is beyond me, but it does.” Ignis leaned closer, and whispered - well, whispered the best way a drunk man could, which meant half the bar heard him. “I love how it feels to be caught up in those strong arms while you pound me into oblivion.”

Part of Gladio preened, and part of him was embarrassed as fuck, hearing the tittering laughter of fellow bar patrons. “Okay, Iggy, I think it’s time to go home.”

“But I’m thirsty,” Ignis whined, stretching his hand out towards his glass and missing.

“Yeah, I can tell,” Gladio muttered, trying to unfold his partner from the barstool and get him to his feet.

“Legs don’t work,” Ignis said sadly, before pressing a sloppy kiss to the side of Gladio’s neck. “Carry me?”

Gladio weighed which would be worse: tabloids full of pictures of the Shield bridal-carrying the Royal Strategist out to their car, or of the aforementioned tactician sprawled drunkenly on the floor. It wasn’t a tough choice, and after throwing a handful of bills on the counter to cover their tab, Gladio swept Ignis up into his arms and headed out into the night.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: anything with my girl Aviendha fretting about the usual things she stresses over

As the sun set over the spires of Rhudiean, Aviendha sought solitude to process all she had seen and done in recent days.

Of the images she’d seen in the unyielding forest of crystal columns, she wasn’t ready to think. Nor did she care to dwell on the memory of the Wise Ones breaking her spears, burning her _cadin’sor_.

Unmaking her youth to prepare her for her adulthood with unrelenting certainty. 

Aviendha could channel, and so her inborn talents must be used for good of more than _sept_ or clan, but the entire Aiel people. Any woman with ample dedication and discipline could become _Far Dareis Mai_. Only a handful were born with the inborn spark Aviendha contained, destined to be numbered among the most powerful of Wise Ones.

The unprecedented occurrence of a wetlander being accoladed as Car’a’carn was another troubling development. Rand al’Thor must have the blood, or he’d never have survived his journey through Rhuidean, but Aviendha knew this would be hard for the clans to accept.

The Wise Ones would be needed now, more than ever before.

And here Aviendha was, holding herself selfishly apart when she could be doing something, anything. She had _toh_.

Rising smoothly to her feet, Aviendha brushed the dust off her full skirts and began picking a path towards the tents of the Wise Ones, to see how she might assist.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 74\. “Why don’t you just sit there and look pretty?” with promnyx :D

When Prompto started spending more and more time hanging around the Crownsguard training yard, at first Noctis had teased him, asking if he still had a thing for Gladio. As if Prompto couldn’t see how besotted the Shield was with Noct’s Advisor - despite their attempts to hide it, Prompto was all-seeing, at least through the viewfinder on his camera.

No, Prompto wasn’t hanging around to stare at Gladio, as impressive as the behemoth of a man might be. Nor was he typically there for the training he was entitled to as a new recruit of the Guard.

The reason for his habitual presence was currently going through a ridiculous routine with his paired kukris, sparring against an invisible opponent so effectively Prompto could practically see the sprays of blood, hear the grunts of pain.

It wasn’t even a conscious decision to lift his camera and snap picture after picture, trying to capture the essence of the poetry in motion that was Nyx Ulric engaged in combat training.

“Hey.”

Prompto startled to find the subject of his hero worship - let’s be honest, his crush - was now standing right in front of him.

“H-Hi!” Prompto chirped, fiddling with his camera strap.

“Here for training, gorgeous?” Nyx eyed him with a smile. “Feel free to join in.”

“N-nahh,” Prompto stammered. “Just working on my photography.” He held up his camera. “You mind?”

“Not at all.” Nyx grinned, tossing back his unbound hair. “Why don’t you just sit there and look pretty? And try to get my good side?” With a playful wink, Nyx was back out on the field.

Prompto thought his blush would never fade, so he hid behind his camera, and if he forgot to actually snap more pictures, well, Nyx was _very_ distracting.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gladnis, 29. “You think you can handle it?” (° ͜ʖ°)

Gladio heard the door slam and winced. Looking at the clock confirmed that which he already knew - the hour had grown so late, it was practically tomorrow, and Ignis was just getting home from his day. The only good thing was the knowledge that they were both off tomorrow, leaving Gladio free to enjoy a few hours with his lover before they slumbered, guilt-free.

“Hey, Iggy,” he called out, standing and facing the foyer, having long since learned his partner preferred a little space when he first stepped through the door.

“Gladiolus.” The dulcet tones of Ignis’s raspy baritone shaping the full length of Gladio’s name went straight to Gladio’s groin, his cock twitching beneath his lounge pants when he saw the look that accompanied the tone. Those verdant eyes were glinting behind Ignis’s glasses, his mouth pursed in the hint of a smirk.

“You’re in a mood,” Gladio said, lazily walking towards his boyfriend.

“You think you can handle it?” Ignis lifted his chin challengingly as he kicked off his shoes.

“Oh, I don’t think it,” Gladio circled closer, skimming fingertips along one side of Ignis’s neck, eliciting a delicious shiver. “Babe, I know it.”

“Show me,” Ignis breathed, and that was an order Gladio was fucking delighted to oblige.

He swept the shorter man up in his arms and carried him to their bed, dropping him unceremoniously on the mattress. Gladio grinned at the look of playful outrage Ignis shot him before they both made short work of their clothes.

When Gladio climbed up on the bed his movements were sinuous, predatory. He stretched out on his back and tugged Ignis to be straddling him, their dicks grinding lewdly as they shared a heated kiss. Breathing intensified and heartbeats surged as they moved together with the familiarity earned over years spent learning each other.

“Turn around,” Gladio said impatiently, his hands on Ignis’s hips helping to keep his lover steady as they shifted. Ignis, of course, knew exactly what Gladio was going for and slid his knees back to bracket Gladio’s broad shoulders, bracing himself on firmly planted hands as he lowered his head to suckle at Gladio’s cockhead.

Gladio moaned at the teasing touch, hands kneading Ignis’s ass as he flicked out his tongue to capture the drop of precome leaking from the tip of Ignis’s engorged cock. He continued to lathe Ignis’s length with soft licks, delicate touches designed to drive the other man mad with lust.

And it was working, from the way Ignis groaned around Gladio’s shaft.

Gladio smirked before taking Ignis fully into his mouth. Guess he could ‘handle it’ after all.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: If you're up for more prompts - 90. Ignis and the hoodie  
> (90: “Would it be okay if I borrowed your sweater? It smells like you…”)

In an odd snafu of scheduling, Ignis found himself with an entire weekend off while Gladio would be away on Crownsguard training exercises. Typically when he knew Gladio would be busy, Ignis made sure to fill in the time accordingly - Astrals knew, there was no dearth of work for him to accomplish, and gaining steady weekends off had been a hard-won victory rewarded to him for extending his weekdays even longer.

Thankfully, they still managed to enjoy their Friday night date. This week rather than going out, Ignis had requested they stay in, and he threw all his energy into preparing a meal fit for the object of his affections. Since he knew he’d be working late, Ignis did all the prep he could manage on Thursday. When he returned home on Friday, all he had to do was put things in the oven, and mix up the fresh salad.

Gladio had arrived shortly after he did, and Ignis greeted him with a smile and a glass of wine. Gladio had taken the glass, kissed him, and beat a hasty retreat to the living room, having long since learned that Ignis needed a little bit of space while cooking.

Truth be told, Ignis would have welcomed his boyfriend’s hovering presence. He was feeling unaccountably clingy, an emotion that churned unpleasantly within his gut, and was railed at by his logical mind. It was only two days. They’d spent longer time apart. Why was this so difficult?

Well, emotions weren’t logical things, so Ignis soothed himself with the knowledge that this too would pass.

After dinner was over and they were cuddling on the couch, ignoring a movie in favor of some good old fashioned necking, Ignis drew back a moment to catch his hitching breath. He knew he must look a mess - all flushed face and blown-out eyes, lips red and swollen from Gladio’s beard. 

“What’s up, Iggy?” Gladio’s voice was soft, hazy from the kisses.

“Would it be okay,” Ignis bit his lip, chewing it a moment before continuing, “if I borrowed your hoodie?”

Gladio didn’t hesitate in pulling it off. “Sure. Why?” Gladio grinned rakishly. “You tryin’ to get me naked.”

Ignis felt his blush deepen. “It smells like you…”

“Ignis Scientia, when did you become such a romantic?” Gladio pulled him closer, resting his chin on the crown of Ignis’s head.

Ignis attempted to regain his equilibrium with a sly quip. “I must have read one of your romance novels.”

Gladio’s laughter was music to his ears.

Ignis decided then and there he’d wear nothing but the hoodie until Gladio came home Sunday night to reclaim it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr under the same username as AO3. <3


End file.
